Air or pneumatic conveyors are frequently employed to move objects, such as container caps, along a conveyor path. The conveyor path may be formed by numerous conveyor sections that are connected to each other to form a plenum structure which extends along the conveyor path. The conveyor sections may include an upper wall along which the objects move that includes a series of louvers or apertures thereby providing communication with the plenum so that air can escape therethrough to move the objects.
In many instances, the conveyor sections include turns (e.g., horizontally and/or vertically-oriented turns). The turn conveyor sections may be formed using a welding process during which metal side plates are carefully welded to upper and lower plates thereby forming the plenum. The welded areas are then ground to achieve a smooth finish and acceptable appearance. Such welding processes can take time and require welding skill to minimize any deformation of the material forming the conveyor sections.